Too much to drink
by Selene
Summary: Serena goes to Darien's college party.....


bjbjt+t+

Title: Too Much to Drink

BY: Selene

Rating: PG13

_Usual disclaimers, hope you enjoy this one. I'll try to have more stories. I love any reaction._

Serena's blonde hair fell like waterfalls, as each strand seemed freer being loose, than in her usual ponytails. She hid in the shadows of the noisy party standing in a lonely niche, feeling extremely out of place. I don't belong in this college crowd, she thought as she smiled desperately at the first nice face to walk in her direction. 'Why did I let him talk me into coming here? It's not like I mean anything to Darien. I'm just a nobody here.' 

Serena flushed, feeling a little embarrassed and overdressed in her lacy white dress. She pulled closer to the wall, hoping the darkness could hide her insecurity. Where is he? Nervously she clutched her small purse with a picture of Sailor V. Suddenly she pivoted on her minute heels and walked down the huge corridor, wanting desperately for some air. Her blue eyes skimmed over the house's elegance as she walked to the balcony. The moon beckoned her to stand outside as a cool breeze made her petite body tense.

"Hey Serena." A strange voice called behind her.

"Uh..um..Hi." Serena glanced backwards as she realized she didn't recognize the voice.

"I'm Michael." He said as his brown curls bounced with the wind. He stepped closer and flashed a friendly smile. "I see you are all by yourself out here."

"Yeah how do you know me?" Serena asked appreciative for some attention.

"Well you are just one of the prettiest girls in Juban High School. You have all of the college guys attention at this party."

Serena blushed slightly. "Am I supposed to know you Michael?" She asked with a quiet giggle.

"I guess you don't watch sports. I am just this college football star." He grinned as he stuffed his hands in his Khakis. 

"Cool." Serena stepped closer to him, Michael looked mysterious in the moonlight.

"Would you mind having a jock as your company? I'll get us a couple of drinks and maybe I can help you relax a little into the college scene." 

He looks nice enough. "Sure." Darien probably asked me as a joke anyway. Not like he cares about me. Might as well have fun without him. "That sounds great." Serena laughed lightly as he ticked her waist. 

"That a girl. You look too pretty to be sad and alone."

Mike came back with their tenth drink, as he grabbed her hand leading her out of the throng of people. The warm, sweet-sour drink parched her throat, leaving Serena's head a buzz. Her legs wobbled slightly as she felt all her reservations slip away. Mike, by this time, had convinced to lower her straps.

"Oh Serena, that look on you is so much more se… appealing." He pulled her to the darkest corner of the balcony. "See, I knew once you relaxed, I knew you'd have fun. Now its my turn." He smiled cruelly down at her. His hot breath danced on her earlobe as Serena shuddered with a rising dread. 

The moonlight cast a disapproving shadow on Michael as he leaned closer to her. He stark boldness to grab her arms startled Serena. The alcohol made her mind numb as she sensed an oncoming danger. No one knows we are here. No one can hear me if I scream. Serena's legs seemed cemented to the floor.

"You did what?" Darien screamed in disbelief. His eyes flared. "Who the hell are you to lie to her and tell her to leave the dorm without me? I spent almost an hour looking for her." Darien ran his fingers through his dark hair in frustration. "Where is she? She is only in tenth grade!"

"Chill Darien. She is not your ward. You are treating her like she is a kid." Dave spoke for his group of friends. "Besides she is not your girl, right?"

His eyebrows knit with anger. You don't know Serena. She is too trusting. I wouldn't leave her here with you pack of wolves. If not as her boyfriend, as her friend, I'm supposed to look out for her. "I swear if anything happens to her, I will personally hurt all of you."

"Gee Darien, it was just a joke." Dave commented lightly. 

"Shut up Dave. Now, where is she?" His eyes flashed with something unreadable as his voice commanded coolly. 

"With Mike, that bastard of a school quarterback." The quiet one in the group pointed towards the balcony. 

'Oh goodness, I hope she is not in trouble.' Darien ran to the balcony door with this innate sense of urgency.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Mike's eyes flashed devilishly. 

Serena gulped with fear as she remembered she left her compact home. 'What am I going to do?' Mike pulled her violently close to his heaving chest. She flung her hands up desperately in defense into his face unable to think straight. She was about to scream, then Michael forced his mouth on hers, stifling her cries. She trembled with fear as she struggled to pull away. Michael's eyes laughed as Serena's blue eyes rounded with tears of helplessness. 'Is he going to try to ra…me?'

In two swift steps, Darien ripped Michael away from Serena leaving her shaking like a frightened deer. Darien took one look at Serena's face and thought furiously, I am so ready to pummel this guy. He did not hide his growing rage forcing him not to thrash Michael. 

He asked with bitterness, "Did you want to kiss him?" 

"No." She whispered in between tears.

"That's all I need to hear." Darien slammed Michael into the brick wall like a rag doll. He said in a menacingly low growl, "If I ever see you near her again, I swear you will not walk away from it."

Darien let Michael go in disgust as he turned to Serena. Slumped on the floor, trembling. He walked over to her as helped her shakily up. "Oh Darien, I missed you! If you didn't come, he would have…"

Darien blushed slightly from awkwardness as he rocked her gently. That jerk tried to take advantage of her. He unwillingly placed her at arms-length. "Look Serena, I can tell you've been through a lot and tomorrow will be the worst day. I'm not letting you go home like this. Call your parents and say you'll be at Ami's. Let's get out of here, I'm feeling sick."

Serena felt the cool water droplets beat against her skin as her stomach churned again. 'Oh I wish I wasn't so stupid to fall for that guy's lines. Or say those things to Darien.' She shut the water off as her slim body dripped dry. She grabbed a fluffy towel and in one swift movement changed into Darien's plush shirt. Her damp hair clung to the small of her back as she emerged from the steamy bathroom.

"You look a lot better Serena." Darien smirked a little as his eyes subconsciously followed her unusually graceful movements. 

"I look better than I feel." She groaned as she clutched her stomach.

That you do, Darien mused. 

"Serena spoke with genuine gratitude, "Thanks Darien for saving me out there. I was kind of out of it with too many drinks. And… um… If I said anything…."

"No harm done Serena." I'm glad you are with me now, he suddenly felt her warmth. "Do you want some hot chocolate?"

"You don't have to ask me twice." Serena grinned with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "I'll race you to the kitchen."

Darien smirked at the challenge. Serena dashed from the living room to the kitchen in a quick sprint. 'Almost there,' her thoughts were interrupted as she felt herself being lifted off the ground. 

"Hey!" Serena laughed at Darien's playfulness. She tried to wriggle from his grasp. In the middle of a giggle she said, "You are lucky I like you or else I really would be trying."

'She likes me? Or is that still remnants of the party?' Darien doubted her sincerity. 'Or is it I am afraid of this girl's answer? Just tell her, he argued with himself, but why would she be interested in me? I'm a jerk sometimes too.'

"Darien?" her eyes looked questioningly at him. "'Are you okay, you turned all serious on me."

You let your guard down again, Darien. "Nothing Serena." He meant to ruffle her hair playfully, but his touch was gentler than that. It was like his body had a mind of his own. He inhaled the deep scent of strawberries in her lovely hair. He was lost again in her aurora that had him entranced. "No one won yet, remember?" He changed the subject to avert his mind of the silence in which she unknowingly swept her away.

"Oh yeah." Serena tried to pull out of her grasp. 

They tumbled to the ground. Serena now gasped as she was tangled with his body. 'We are so close. Have I ever been this close without arguing with him? I have a crush on him, but he's not interested in me. She inhaled his soapy scent and closed her eyes dreamily, forgetting whose arms she was really in.' 

Darien looked down softly at the beautiful girl in his arms. 'She suddenly stopped fighting. Maybe she likes it. AM I CRAZY? She probably thinks you are weird, Darien for not moving off the floor yet' Yet he wondered how long this moment would last. 'Please don't let her open her eyes yet.' It lasted eternities.

He was lost in the moment. Completely lost. Drowning. Dying to tell her the truth. His body ached to kiss her. To hold her. To love her and to have her love. Yet, she was in his arms. 'AM I dreaming? Dave is right, she is not your girlfriend. She hates you, remember?' But his lips didn't hear his mind's struggle. They were so close to her skin. He shut his eyes without thinking as he inhaled her body. He instinctively wet his lips. And kissed her cheek gently, so softly as they traveled to her lips." 

And then their eyes flew open. "Darien," Serena whispered with surprise. 

Oh great. "Serena I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" Darien stumbled over his words, he blushed. "Well, I did in a away. I don't know why I invited you to this party or to my house. I'm talking like I'm the one who had too much to drink."

"What are you talking about?" Her heart fluttered. No I won't let myself believe it. I can't hope, if this is a joke my heart will break. "Darien Chiba, what are you saying?" 

Oh well here goes nothing. "Serena," he traced her cheek lovingly. "I didn't know I cared for you so much until I saw those guys try to hurt you today. " He whispered in her ear, "I care for you Serena. I wanted to kill Mike today when I saw that look on your face tonight, and it hurt me because you shouldn't feel that way, ever. I wanted to make you smile. I didn't want to seem like I was trying to take advantage of you either." 

For a long while there was a silence. Darien's eyes pleaded for an answer. "You like me?" 

Her childish amazement made Darien want to kiss her all over, and show how much he liked her. But he forced only a nod. 

"I…"She blushed slightly as she linked her finger with his. "Have had the biggest crush on you Darien Chiba. But I thought you would think of me as your kid sister or something like that."

"You really do?"

"Yeah, it doesn't bother you?"

"No Serena. I care for you because you are, and not because of your age."

She smiled warmly, "Are we ever gonna get up from here?"

"If you want to, but I like it next to you."

"Good," she kissed the tip of his nose, "I wasn't going to move."

For a while she snuggled in the nape of his neck. He just caressed her hair. "Serena?"

"Yeah," she mumbled drowsily.

"You know I have this feeling we'll make it together. I just know I want to spend my life with you. Do you ever get that feeling? ?" Darien gazed down to see her eyes closed peacefully. "Maybe those drinks were too much for her. Well, goodnight my princess. Goodnight Serena." 

~fin…Selene (* 


End file.
